


The Beginning

by pinkphoenix1985



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Chuck's prologue to Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them ;)

**Lawrence, Kansas  
22 years ago- November 2nd 1983**

Gazing out her bedroom window, Mary Winchester got a creepy feeling that something would happen tonight. Laughter and happy squeals broke through her ominous thoughts. _Stop it, Mary. You're just making things up,_ she thought. With one last look back at the dark night, she headed to her eldest son's bedroom. She walked into the bedroom where she saw her four year old, Dean, putting on a show with his action figures for his baby brother, Sam. At six months old, Sam was a bright and happy baby who adored his older brother.

Picking up Sam from his baby carrier, Mary said to Dean, "Come, let's give your brother a bath and then I'll give you your bath."

Dean nodded happily and run ahead of her towards the bathroom.

Bath time went quickly accompanied with a lot of squeals and laughter coming from both boys.

"No, Sammy," Dean giggled as Sam splashed the entire contents of the bath on him, "I'm not bathing now, you are."

Mary chuckled at the boys' antics while she tried to wash Sam with Dean's "help."

An hour and a half later, Mary carried a pajamas-clad Dean into Sam's nursery where the infant was still wide awake even after his warm bath.

"Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother." She said to Dean as they neared the crib.

It was the boys' nightly ritual. It started while Sam was still snuggled tight in Mary's womb, as soon as Dean learned that he would be getting a little sibling, he insisted that he had to give him a bedtime kiss in order to keep him safe throughout the night.

"Night, Sam." Dean whispered as he bent over Sam to give him his nightly kiss.

Smiling at her boys, Mary also bent over Sam giving him a kiss, "Goodnight, love."

As she straighten from the crib, she sensed her husband's presence behind her even before he called out his usual greeting to their eldest, "Hey, Dean."

Beside her, Dean turned around so fast that Mary thought that he had gotten whiplash and with a happy squeal, he yelled out "Daddy!" and run to John who caught him and lifted him up into his arms.

"Hey, buddy. So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" He said to Dean.

"No, Daddy." Dean giggled.

John hugged him close chuckling, "No."

Mary walked up to them and asked John, "You got him?"

"I got him." He said as Mary started to walk past them into the hallway.

As John turned to switch off the light in the nursery, he glanced back at the crib, whispering, "Sweet dreams, Sam."

Later on that night after they had put Dean to sleep and they had gone to bed themselves, Mary woke up to strange noises coming through the baby monitor. She turned slightly towards John's side of the bed calling out softly, "John?"

Besides the slightly rumbled bed covers, there was no sign of him. With a sigh, Mary got up and headed to see if Sam was okay.

As she reached the nursery, she saw John bathed in darkness already there checking on Sam. "John? Is he hungry?"

John turned slightly and put his finger to his lips, "Shhh."

Yawning, she replied, "All right."

Mary started to head back to their bedroom when she noticed that the lights in the hallway were flickering. Baffled, she stopped at one and tapped at it trying to stop it from flickering when she noticed dancing blue light on the wall coming from downstairs. She crept down the stairs and gasped in shock when she noticed that John had come down to watch some TV and had fallen asleep which meant that-

"Sammy, Sammy!" She yelled as she raced back up the stairs and came to a sudden stop in the doorway of the nursery.

Downstairs, in the living room, John jumped awake as Mary's terrified screams echoed throughout the house. Yelling "Mary!" he ran upstairs towards the nursery where Mary's screams were coming from.

He threw up the door of the nursery calling out "Mary?" and saw Sam wide awake in his crib and no sign of Mary.

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?" John said as he neared the crib to check on Sam.

As he glanced at Sam, he noticed a drop of something fall next to Sam's head. John leaned down to inspect it when another drop fell on his hand- horrified, he realized that it was blood. He glanced up at the ceiling where he saw Mary plastered to the ceiling, her abdomen bloody and her mouth wide open as if she was still screaming.

"MARY!" he screamed as the entire nursery was engulfed with flames.

Quickly grabbing Sam out of the crib, John ran out into the hallway where he was met by a stunned Dean.

"Daddy!"

Wasting no time at all, he pushed Sam into Dean's tiny arms, "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now, Dean, go!"

With that John turned around and rushed back into the nursery yelling for Mary.

Meanwhile Dean awkwardly raced down the stairs and through the front door with Sam in his arms.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean said as he glanced up at the flames lapping at the nursery window.

Suddenly, John came barreling out of the burning house and scooped up both boys.

"I gotcha." he said as he carried them to safety.

Later that night, while the Lawrence fire department struggled to put out the fire and unwanted gawkers were being held back by the police, a stunned John sat on the hood of his and Mary's 67 Chevy Impala, cradling a silent Sam in his arms as an equally silent and shocked Dean leaned into his side. As the three Winchesters watched in silence as the firemen worked hard to salvage what remained of their life before, John realized that their lives had changed forever and would never be the same again.


End file.
